


[鼬佐]七年之痒

by Yui0912



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Uchiha Incest, 鼬佐
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-11 11:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19536043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui0912/pseuds/Yui0912
Summary: 就是为了开车，什么剧情都没有28老攻鼬 x 16复仇佐佐助猫化已经和鼬夫夫多年的佐助因中歹人圈套丢失了十年的记忆，回到复仇时期。猫婆婆为防止木叶大乱对佐助施下兽化术。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插科打诨  
> 全是废话

入夜，鼬坐在茶几前研读卷轴，身高比刚刚复活时抽长不少，像是要补回因成为叛忍错过的青春期。

当年秽土，鼬发现自己留下的两道别天神没有一道能成功板正佐助。偏离正轨的弟弟一个人生活让他放不下心，于是在独自解除秽土时向兜体内的大蛇丸主动请求复活才悄然离开。他心里清楚大蛇丸不会那么轻易死掉，而且对于有趣的试验大蛇丸根本不会拒绝。

佐助当时钻了牛角尖，非要创造一个有鼬的世界，于是一门心思的帮带土实施月之眼计划，甚至复活大蛇丸想要一起作天作地。可惜大蛇丸从不信神，他只相信自己。他更不想自己的大型实验室被一个所谓的神破坏，所以便将鼬的遗言告知佐助，佐助这才收手。

大战后佐助主动承包了盯梢大蛇丸的工作，历经三年两人终于成功。托一死一生的褔，佐助与鼬拉近了三岁。复活后不久两人就互通心意终成眷属，如今佐助26，鼬28，已有七年之久。

宇智波族地在木叶依旧是禁地，除去鼬与佐助无人踏足，自然清净非常。最近两天佐助又以护卫身份陪同鸣人出访土之国面见大名，鼬这两日就过得更加寂寥，然而今晚无人问津的门扉却被敲响。

“鹿丸君？有什么事吗？”

门外站着鹿丸，一脸焦急。  
“鼬君，不好了！佐助打到木叶大门了！”

“佐助？打木叶？”  
鼬平生第一次觉得自己脑容量不太够。

“来不及解释了，你快去看看吧！”

话音刚落鼬就消失在原地，门还大敞着，搞得鹿丸一阵怔忡。

木叶大门处围了一圈人，全是与鸣人交好的同期生。不过人群背后还站着一个身份特殊的女孩子，因为身材娇小上蹿下跳的想要看热闹。那个女孩是犬冢牙的恋人，猫婆婆的孙女——环。

“都让开都让开！鼬哥来了！”

环眼尖，鼬刚出现在人群后就被发现了。一群人瞬间安静下来，如同摩西分海给鼬让了条道。

鼬看清门外的佐助只觉两眼发黑。这都什么乱七八糟的？！

佐助矮了一大截，看上去只有十六七岁的模样，裹着一身宽大的黑色长袍，脑袋上顶着两只黑色猫耳，身后还伸出来一条黑色猫尾？

佐助挤了挤写轮眼，他觉得眼前的鼬和记忆中的不同，比记忆中的更高更年长，眼神也不是记忆中的冷漠。难道真的如木叶那群人所说，是自己记忆退化了？

“宇智波鼬！是不是你杀的爸爸妈妈和族人！”

旧事重提，鼬心里不舒坦，但事实就是事实。  
“是。”

“我要杀了你给他们报仇！”

佐助可不管木叶那群人口中的什么鼬有苦衷，鼬不是坏人，鼬是你哥哥之类的屁话。叽歪个半天也没给他解释清楚半个字，现在鼬来了倒是依旧承认自己是灭族罪人，杀人就要偿命！

佐助搓起千鸟莽莽撞撞的朝鼬冲了过去。鼬身子都不带偏一下，一把抓住弟弟的手腕，千鸟呲呲啦啦的电流渐渐熄灭。历史总是惊人的相似，佐助发现竟和12岁那年在旅馆时一模一样！简直就是奇耻大辱！

佐助抽了抽手腕，没抽动。  
“技不如人，你要折就折！”

鼬向下瞥了一眼，然后佐助就脑袋一垂，身体也变得软踏踏的，鼬赶紧收手把人拦腰抱起。当初决战自己重疾缠身都放了个海，现在回归全胜佐助又毫无理智可言，对付起来轻而易举。

“环，这到底是怎么回事？”

“我们也还没搞清楚。佐助君突然跑到密所里找婆婆换武器，说是要找你复仇。可佐助君神志不清连身量都不对，一定是中了什么歹人的圈套！婆婆怕他闹出事就给他施了兽化术，只要本能还在就可以压制一下记忆倒退带来的麻烦。”

“谢谢，不过佐助今天的样子希望你们所有人都能忘记。”

鼬环视一周带着佐助从木叶大门消失。众人只觉得头忽然晕了一下，面面相觑，不知道为什么一个个的大半夜都傻站在村口。

鼬回到家时鹿丸还等在门口。  
“鹿丸君，方便谈一下吗？”

“正有此意。佐助他…”  
“被我施了个小幻术。”

鼬把佐助抱进卧室，返回客厅后与鹿丸相对而坐。

“鸣人君呢？为什么没和佐助在一起？”  
“鸣人他现在在我爱罗那儿，无大碍。”  
“到底是怎么回事？我不觉得现在忍界能有谁同时伤到他们两人。”

“是土之国大名。据我爱罗调查，鸣人和佐助是在宴席上被下了药，年龄记忆双双倒退。之前我们只注意他们两人的实力，却忘了普通人的权贵圈最爱玩儿脏手段，而鸣人和佐助恰恰对这些不善察觉。”

鼬思索片刻。  
“假如是药剂原因，要么是药效不够，要么是两人在这个年龄段会对木叶产生什么影响。但我倾向前者，十六岁的鸣人君和佐助也不是常人能对付的。”

“我也是这样想的，但记忆和年龄倒退的同时也会带来实力倒退，我爱罗说鸣人是被一路追杀到砂隐村的。还有，佐助现在的记忆回到与你敌对的时期，木叶一乱其他隐村少不了好。”

“有人从中作梗想坐收渔翁利。不过鸣人君为什么会直接去砂隐村而不是回木叶？”

鹿丸眉头微挑，和聪明人对话就是舒服。  
“没错，土之国大名只是个傀儡或者是受人利用，至于后一个问题是因为佐助。两人记忆和年龄退化后宴会厅突然窜出很多佩戴岩隐村护额的忍者，但佐助发现这些忍者大多惯于使用风遁。佐助现在对木叶是没什么守护意识，但鸣人把这句话听进去了，于是直接去找我爱罗要个说法。”

“还有别的消息吗？”  
“暂时没有，其余的还在调查中。”

鼬看了眼卧室门。  
“鹿丸君，这个药的效果会持续多长时间？”

“不太清楚，但应该不会很长。就像我们刚才说的，这个药剂看上去更像是试验品。假如我是敌国我一定会将他们两个减退到幼时，更容易下手。”

“了解了，谢谢。”  
“不客气，鼬君，那我就告辞了。对了，最近几天尽量不要让佐助出门。”

鹿丸在嘴边做了个拉锁链的动作。  
“佐助的样子我会忘记的。”

鼬眼中终于泛出笑意。  
“多谢。”

待鹿丸离开，鼬走进卧室对佐助又下了个幻术。

“你原本的衣服呢？”

佐助被幻术控制住意识，双眼紧闭，嘴却张开回话：  
“因为太大，留在了土之国。”

鼬面色一沉，脑中瞬间闪过很多个让他极度不悦的画面。  
“那你是穿什么回来的？”

“没穿，用了变身术。”

脸色稍稍好了一些。还不算太傻，知道用变身术。

“你现在的衣服又是怎么回事？”  
“猫婆婆给的，长了尾巴不能穿正常衣服。”

鼬翻动了一下佐助的身体，果然看到长袍在尾骨处空出一个圆洞，里面伸出一条细长毛绒的纯黑猫尾。

鼬突然觉得无论是作为兄长还是作为伴侣，自己都很丧心病狂。佐助中了歹人下的药，他却在和鹿丸谈完话后一点都不担心，甚至还生出一种喜闻乐见的诡异心理？

鼬解开幻术，尴尬的耸了一下嗓子。  
“佐助，醒醒，到家了。”

佐助缓缓睁开双眼，满是迷茫。身边环绕着令他心安的气味，不自觉的想要放松警惕。

气味…气味！

佐助猛地从床上弹起。他一个人类为什么会想到气味？！哦对，他从猫婆婆那里出来后就长了猫耳猫尾，然后飞奔到木叶找宇智波鼬寻仇。

等等！

那宇智波鼬岂不是也看到他现在这幅样子了？？？

想到这里佐助不由转头，恰好跟看戏的鼬来了个眼对眼。佐助突然想一头磕死！他终于明白什么叫被仇恨冲昏头脑了，自己竟然用这幅鬼样子来打架？

鼬看着佐助一副炸毛的样子努力抿嘴，怕笑出声。连耳朵尖尖上的黑色绒毛都竖直耸起，鼬手欠没忍住，顺着向下绷直的尾巴撸了一把。

“宇智波鼬！你想干什么！”

佐助蹭得向后猛窜一下紧靠墙壁，真的活像只受了惊吓的小奶猫。

佐助觉得自己很奇怪！12岁时鼬无论是折他手腕还是在他耳边说话，他都觉得愤恨至极。可现在…刚刚那下明明是无礼的行为，他却完全提不起扑上去反抗的念头。

到底是为什么？一定都是因为猫婆婆给他施的术！

佐助变幻莫测的神色看的鼬兴致盎然，但他觉得自己要克制一下，不能再这么没良心下去了。  
“饿不饿？想吃什么？哦我知道了，你等等。”

还没等佐助反应鼬就开门走了。佐助蜷在床上心中升起堕落的罪恶感。宇智波鼬是罪大恶极的杀人犯，现在与这个人面对面却莫名其妙的提不起半分复仇的心思，只好不断洗脑警醒自己。从8岁那年起到今天之前，他从没这么软弱过！

香气顺着门缝飘入卧室，肚子发出饥饿的咕噜噜声。鼬端着半只烤鸡进门，佐助的目光恨不得黏在上面。

“听说猫也很爱吃鸡肉，家里没鱼，明天给你做。”

“宇智波鼬！不用假惺惺的装好人！你当初骗我骗父母骗族人，现在又想骗谁？！木叶的那群傻子？是啊，他们已经被你骗的团团转了！全都在帮你说话！”

佐助窜到床边，鼬没想到佐助会突然发难，手中的盘子没端稳被一巴掌拍翻，烤鸡溅了一地油。

“佐助，我知道因为我精于幻术又有前科，无论你看到什么听到什么都不会相信。可是你总得吃点东西，复仇也是个体力活。”  
“你这幅好人嘴脸真让我恶心！”

鼬叹了口气，看来这是不来硬的不行了。

佐助见鼬冷下脸心中得意。看吧！他就知道！宇智波鼬的好人嘴脸都是装出来的！只有他能把那副皮囊撕破！

就在佐助洋洋自得的时候突然感到耳朵被捏了一下，头皮不由发麻，身体也跟着打了个哆嗦。

“我再去做一次饭，别敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”

鼬把烤鸡拾进盘子里重新端起。  
“把地上的油给我擦了。”

鼬离开卧室后佐助爬下床，揪着张餐巾纸心里委屈。他觉得很奇怪，上次被鼬打成重伤胳膊都被掰骨折了也没有过这种心情，真是莫名其妙。

鼬端着新做的鸡丝凉面再回来时看到佐助正撅着屁股吭哧吭哧擦地板，又手欠没忍住撸了一把猫尾，实在太好玩了！激得佐助咣当一下摔了个马趴。

“咳…起来吃饭，吃完饭去洗澡。”  
“哦。”

这回佐助学聪明了，不跟鼬犟嘴，他决定用事实说话！鼬不是把他带回家吗？他总能找到揭穿鼬的证据，然后再昭告天下！等到猫婆婆的术解除了再报仇也不迟！

佐助抹撒了把嘴。宇智波鼬只有一句说的是人话：复仇是个体力活！

鼬监督着佐助吃完最后一口，拿起空碗走到窗台前打开窗户，卧室里全是饭味儿。

“去洗澡。”  
“哦。”

佐助放好洗澡水开始脱衣服，却崩溃的发现尾巴被袍子上的洞卡住了！扥一下尾巴根就被布料勒一下，然而勒了四五下都没把袍子搞定。

鼬推开浴室门时正好看见佐助在跟尾巴较劲，这次没忍住笑出了声，又惊到了浴室里的黑色奶猫。

“你进来干吗！出去！”

鼬反手把门锁死，一步步逼到佐助面前揉捏了一把炸毛的耳朵尖尖。

“可是最近七年我们一直都是在一起洗的啊。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伪初夜  
> 鸳鸯浴

“你说什…”  
话还没来得及说完，佐助就陷入了鼬制造的幻术。

他都看到了什么！

鼬躺在浴缸里，他跨坐在鼬身上；鼬把他压在镜子前，他看着镜子里的自己；他坐在洗漱台上，鼬拦着他的双腿…还有各种各样的…姿势…

“够了！”  
佐助喘着粗气脸颊通红，猫耳软趴趴的折在黑发上。

佐助觉得自己疯了。灭族仇人给他看这种画面按理说就是赤裸裸的羞辱，可是他完全生不起气，反而觉得更像是做过的事情被翻出重提，只有羞赧。

“佐助…”  
鼬小心翼翼的揽住弟弟的肩膀，生怕又吓到这只小猫。

“我们早就不是那种仇敌关系了。”

其实鼬说的话佐助半信半疑。昨天之前对鼬的感情他记得清清楚楚，可大脑就像喝断了片，今天从那个陌生的宴会厅醒来后再见到鼬就完全变成了另一种不可控的心态。

“那我们是哪种关系？”  
“就是你刚才看到的那种。讨厌么？”

佐助犹豫了一会儿，摇摇头。

鼬心中的巨石终于落地。  
“佐助，你真的忘了很多事情。假如你依旧不相信我，三天过后我会对你和盘托出。你中了歹人的圈套，不过不会持续太久，也许三天后你已经自己想起来了。”

“宇智波鼬…”佐助的声音透着迷茫与无措，“我真的不知道该不该相信你，我很害怕…”

第一次被欺骗佐助确定自己可以坚定复仇。可在明明知道对方是仇人的情况下还被巧言令色诓骗，他真的不知道假如最后发现鼬还是在欺骗他，他到底要抱何种心情面对这个男人。

“佐助，对不起。你现在会这么想很正常，都是我曾经犯下的过错导致的。”  
“我该怎么办？”

听到佐助能说出这几个字鼬就知道后面的事十拿九稳了。

“知道猫婆婆为什么给你下了兽化术么？”

佐助摇摇头。

“假如你我再打起来木叶将乱成一团，其他心怀不轨的村子会趁虚而入。猫婆婆是怕这个才给你施了术，兽化后的人类本能大于理智。你的记忆告诉你要向我复仇，但你肉体上留下的本能会将此压制住。”

佐助其实明白，他心里是愿意相信鼬的，但理智总告诉他不可以，原来是这个原因？

“佐助，你愿意相信我么？”

尾巴无意识的低垂轻晃，佐助最后犹犹豫豫的点了点头。

鼬轻吻了一下佐助的嘴唇。  
“讨厌吗？”

“不讨厌。”  
猫耳微微抖了两下。

得到准话鼬这次彻彻底底封住佐助的嘴，双臂微微收紧把人抱起放在洗漱台上。手从小腿滑进长袍中，顺着少年的线条一路向上，直到毫无阻碍的摸到一片圆润紧致的肉团才猛然停下。

佐助大脑昏沉沉的，记忆中他与鼬先是兄弟，再是仇人。虽说幼时亲密但也没亲密到这个地步，可又觉得现在鼬在他身上做的一切都顺理成章，没有半分突兀。身子被鼬拥住暖洋洋的，很舒服，猫尾不由自主地在洗漱台上缓缓扫动，双臂也不知不觉环上鼬的脖颈。

突然，猫尾尖尖翘了一下，鼬在咬他的舌头。

“里面什么都没穿？”

佐助低下头微微点了点。  
“婆婆说猫尾不方便。”

“正好，反正你这几天也不宜出门。”

手指绕着猫尾根部在尾骨处的皮肤摩挲了一圈，佐助打了个颤。

“哥哥…”

鼬亲了一口佐助的脸颊。  
“终于肯这么叫我了？”  
“我平常也是这么叫你的？”

鼬一手攥着衣摆，一手箍住猫尾，将尾巴从后面的孔洞中顺出，把长袍扔到架子上。

“对啊，你不叫我哥哥还能叫我什么？”

佐助把头埋进鼬的肩窝蹭了蹭，多年的苦楚像是找到了宣泄口，全部不加掩饰的肆意宣泄在不算宽敞的浴室中。双手悄悄探到鼬的身下，撕扯起依旧规整的居家服。

“哥哥，你能不能再亲亲我？哪里都可以。”

浴缸内的热气蒸腾得佐助浑身冒出细汗，皮肤贴在同样赤裸温热的鼬身上却不觉得丝毫粘腻烦人。

渴求又瑟缩的语气让鼬愣了一下，随即宽大的手掌拖住佐助的臀瓣，两人一同没入浴缸。这种语气他只在七年前和佐助的初夜时听到过一次，往后再也没有。他当时只觉得佐助是因为害怕性事，现在看来好像并不是那么简单。

鼬打量着退化回十年前的弟弟，一双猫耳蔫蔫得搭在翘起的黑发上，把主人真正的心思表露的一览无余。鼬觉得兴许可以趁这个机会从佐助身上套出什么一直以来他都不知道的话。

“怎么了？”

鼬把唇贴上佐助的额头，一手握着少年略显单薄的肩轻轻抚摸，一手捏起一只耳朵。

“没什么，我只是很开心。”  
“佐助，我不想你有什么话憋在心里。你已经看到了，我们比曾经更亲密，我希望我能帮你分担一些。”

鼬靠着浴缸，看到没被触碰过的另一只耳朵也立了起来，一同翘起的还有尾巴。佐助跨坐在鼬的身上，突然扑进怀里紧紧抱住，脸被遮了个严严实实。

“哥哥，我其实…我其实很恨你，很恨你！但在灭族之后我也根本忍不住想你，想我们原来。比起杀父弑母还有屠族的大仇，我最恨你那么多年其实是在骗我！我…我很自责，我不是一个称职的儿子更不是一个称职的族人，我对你的恨几乎都是因为我自己。可是我忍不住，更控制不了自己的想法，我…我…”

这些话在鼬曾经的岁月里是不可能有机会听到的。复活后往事更如过眼烟云，佐助不愿主动提起，他也从没想过再问，两人每天想的更多的是未来的日子。鼬从来不知道，也从来没想过佐助在灭族之后竟然是这样想的。

“佐助，我死在过你的手上，你已经复仇成功了。当年灭族之事背后另有隐情而且父母全都知道，所以你不必自责。七年前是你亲手将我复活的，既然你想我也爱我就不用压抑自己的欲望和本能。我也同样深爱着你，你对我做任何事我都甘之如饴。”

佐助把脑袋从颈间抬起，盯着温和的男人目光闪烁，两只耳朵一抖一抖的不知道小脑袋瓜里又在想什么。佐助的脸突然凑近，鼬感到下巴像是被小动物舔舐了似的，温温热热软软绵绵。

佐助紧张兮兮的观察着鼬的表情。他也不知道自己怎么了，小时候肯定不会想对鼬做这样的事，现在却无端凭生出这种念头。就像鼬说的，是身体里被自己刻意压制住的本能。

“哥哥…”

佐助吞咽了口口水，他觉得自己应该还有什么要做，但又不知道到底要怎么做。

“别再想那些乱七八糟的了。”

鼬的眼神变了味道，手探到佐助臀下带起一片波纹，连水声都让人觉得透出热气。指腹摁着褶皱打转，穴口一张一缩倒是不显得怯人。

身下有硬物顶着自己，佐助知道那是什么。在记忆中现在是自己与鼬实实在在的初夜，可心里却一点紧张感都没有，身体也没有初尝性事的瑟缩。

“哥哥，看来我真的忘记了很多事情。”

手指已经伸入两节轻轻按压着甬道上的软肉，佐助的话让鼬瞬间不敢再有任何动作。

“难受？疼？”

鼬说着就要把手指抽出，佐助急忙摁住。自己的情欲被人挑起，怎么可能就这么算了。尾巴跟随情绪无意识的拍打了一下水面，发出啪的一声。

“没有…我是说…嗯…其实你不用这么小心。虽然对现在的我来说确实是第一次，但我的身体已经…已经…总之你这样我也不一定舒服，你其实可…”

话被浴缸中泛起的水声打断，鼬把人桎梏进自己的臂弯中。

他与佐助能力相当又有外人无法比拟的默契，所以无论是工作还是任务都几乎绑定在一起。自从复活两人用形影不离形容都不为过，确定关系后的生活更可想而知。刚才进浴室时跟记忆退化的佐助说的话是报了些逗弄的心思，但也是十成十的大实话。

这次佐助陪鸣人出访别国一去就是两天，回来之后还变成了这幅样子。憋闷和心焦让鼬对佐助的渴求更甚，可是又怕吓到还停留在复仇时期的弟弟，现在佐助主动要求倒是让鼬求之不得。

“哥哥…”  
少年还未完全蜕变的嗓音打着颤。

身后的异物被塞进更多，插得更深，饱胀满足却没有半分疼痛。耳朵忽然被舔了一下，酥麻感窜遍头皮，尾巴不由伸进水下随着后穴的节奏拍打着鼬弓起的大腿。

鼬被猫尾扫的心头发痒，原本箍住佐助的手渐渐移到后颈时轻时重的揉捏。舒坦得怀里的猫儿趴在肩头昏沉沉的，脸颊时不时带着热腾腾的蒸汽轻蹭。

后穴已扩张的软烂，连褶皱都不再蜷缩在一起，鼬起了坏心将手指悉数抽出。皮肤觉得温凉刚好的水涌入体内却有些烫人，猫儿被烫得弹出怀里，湿漉漉的尾巴淋着水直直翘出水面。

“哥哥…”  
佐助委屈巴巴的叫了一声。

自己已经变成现在这副模样了，记忆身体实力统统倒退，鼬竟然还欺负他！

“嗯，我在。”

鼬看着鼻息急促的弟弟吻了吻毛茸茸的耳朵，退出的手有一搭无一搭的捋着猫尾根部。佐助浑身发软，下腹因为鼬的抚顺涌起一股热潮。后穴空虚难耐，不禁扭动磨蹭起身下的硬挺。

“我…”  
“嗯？”

鼬亲昵的吻了吻弟弟的唇瓣，拇指和食指抚上乳首揉捏起来。

“难受…”  
“那不做了，洗完澡早点睡觉，你今天身体本来就不是很好。”

鼬觉得肩膀突然被小爪子抓了下，心下暗笑面上继续装傻。

佐助又把头埋回鼬的肩膀，声音闷闷的：  
“我想要…”

鼬觉得再这么玩儿下去眼前这只小黑猫又要炸毛，于是握着早就硬到胀痛的阴茎一寸一寸缓缓插入。

“嗯…”

甜腻的呻吟透着慵懒，佐助只觉得心里身体都被煨得暖暖的不想动弹，只想窝在令人心安的臂膀中感受对方久违的宠爱，做什么都可以。后穴无意识的吸吮着记忆中明明初次莅临的异物，熟稔的像是已经做过千遍万遍。

鼬吻掉佐助鬓角被热气蒸腾出的细汗，朝熟悉的地方继续深入、重顶、抽出、再深入…循环往复。

“疼么？”  
“不疼。”

脑袋晕晕乎乎的，像游弋在铺满阳光的云端，被迫摇晃着却丝毫不觉惊慌，身下的云就是信赖的依靠。佐助不明白鼬的意思，虽然他没有经历过，但大蛇丸关住的那些囚犯们总会开些引人遐想的黄腔，所以性事应该都是舒服的吧？就像现在这样。

“你七年前的第一次快疼死了。”

佐助慢悠悠的在鼬的肩窝里转动了一下小脑袋，抬起眼皮看着鼬因说话不断开合的下颚。人类的耳朵贴上皮肤，音浪的震颤顺着耳廓传进大脑、胸腔，又蔓延向四肢、十指。

“为什么？我觉得很舒服。哥哥，再重一点…”

佐助微微扭动了一下身体，自己寻起角度迎合体内的巨物。鼬的顶端总是擦过什么地方，让他觉得会很舒服的地方。

“已经七年了你当然不会觉得难受，不过现在也算你的第一次，太激烈不好。”

鼬还是遂了佐助的愿，扒开臀瓣拿捏了一个合适的力度不快不慢的顶弄起最敏感的前列腺。动作有些温吞但又让欲望慢慢攀爬，没有半分被冷落的机会。

佐助脖颈后仰，腰微微塌下凹成一条弧线，双臂滑到鼬的两侧一直延伸到浴缸紧紧抓住，身体尽情向记忆中的仇人舒展。一拍一拍的热浪随着渐凉的水拍打着佐助的脊背，又顺着脊梁中间的沟壑滑落，尾巴偶尔扫过水面溅的地板上布满水渍。

“快一点…要到了…哥哥…哥哥…”

胡乱的尖声充斥在雾气腾腾的浴室中，却没有一个字是鼬的姓名。有的全是幼弟对兄长最亲昵、最信赖、带着撒娇意味的称呼。

白浊在水底卷成花，升起，最后四散漂浮在水面。佐助瞥了一眼，收回抓在浴缸上的手带着羞恼打散。鼬将半软的性器退出重新换成手指，在被操弄得已经软熟的肉穴里搅动，时而伸直，时而卷曲。

“哥哥…我困…”  
“睡吧。”

佐助像只餍足的奶猫，慵懒的爬在鼬宽厚的肩上蹭了蹭合上眼。鼬吻了吻弟弟的额角，手在身下继续做着清理工作。

佐助是被一阵凉气吹醒的，双眼带着倦意睁开，发现鼬正抱着他往卧室走。

鼬察觉到怀里的动静低下头。  
“冷？”

“没有，被凉风吹醒了。”

鼬把光溜溜的佐助塞进松软舒适的被窝，扯掉围在自己下腰的浴巾也躺了进去。之前在佐助身上吹过风沙的黑色长袍被扔在浴室。

鼬从背后环住佐助合上眼也打算入睡，却感到怀里的猫儿扭捏了一下。

“怎么了？”  
“热…”

佐助攥着被角吞咽了口口水，脑袋里不住地闪过刚才在浴室中的种种画面。

不是身体热，是心里燥。

刚刚被蒸汽熏得昏沉的大脑现在遇着外面的凉气倒是完全清醒了，贴在后背上的胸腹让心头变得滚烫，佐助又紧了紧手中的被角。

不够，一次完全不够，还想要。想要更多、更激烈、更粗暴的性事。

“佐助，抱歉。”  
鼬以为佐助是真的热，赶忙松开双臂转了个身。

两天多的相思哪儿是一次就够的，但佐助向来每晚只做一次，除非他特意要求，不然佐助绝对不会多做。可是佐助不说，他就会以为佐助确实不想再要了，所以也很少要求。而且现在佐助被下了药还中了猫婆婆的术，早早休息也好。

佐助感到背后的人离开燥气更甚，也跟着翻了个身却看到鼬只给他留下一个后背。佐助往前挪了挪把脸贴上去，毛茸茸的尾巴也伸到鼬身前故意轻扫着好不容易才软下的性器。

鼬猛地睁开眼，心中满是不解与无奈，佐助再这么闹下去他真的会忍不住。身子再次转过来，鼬抬手戳了一下弟弟的额头。

“你到底想干嘛？”

佐助慢吞吞的抱紧鼬的腰，脸埋进怀里，耳朵又蜷在黑发中。

“哥哥…我…嗯…还想要…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卧室  
> 伪囚禁  
> 自甘堕落
> 
> 我本人几乎没下限没雷区，不知道[自甘堕落]算不算鼬佐雷区，预警一下总没错  
> (强烈的求生欲)

侧腰紧绷了一下，鼬咬了咬牙拉开搂在自己身上的手。

这七年虽然两人一直如胶似漆，但在性事上鼬其实一点都不满足。可比起自己的需求他更习惯顺应弟弟的心意，佐助过得寡淡，那他也就只能跟着寡淡。

现在佐助一反常态的邀欢，再加上想要试探却又瑟缩的样子让鼬以为是年少的弟弟心里藏了事。

“佐助，怎么了？跟哥哥说。”

身体在叫嚣，想和你做爱。

佐助脑中闪过两个半句，不过作为一个脸皮比纸还薄的人怎么让他说出口啊？刚才那句断断续续的诉求已经是鼓起最大的勇气了，本以为鼬会顺着自己，没想到却拉开了他的手。

记忆丢失了许多，但在那些还能记住的美好回忆中兄长一直是温文尔雅、风轻云淡的模样。相比于自己现在满头满脑对淫欲的渴求，佐助只觉得相形见绌。鼬将他推离怀抱，还好死不死的是面对面，羞耻和难堪无处躲藏。

佐助死死地抿着嘴，眼中被种种心思折磨得泛出雾气。

“别哭啊。”  
鼬急忙翻身压了上去，吻了吻弟弟的额头。

“哥哥…对不起…我…”

鼬打量着如今与他相差十二岁的弟弟，神情挣扎鼻息急促，也许真的只是单纯的想再做一次？

最亲密的人成了仇人，从陌生的环境醒来后被一路追杀，再之后就被告知仇人又成了更亲密的人，然而却是以完全不熟悉的模样姿态出现。自己的身体还长出不属于人类的猫耳猫尾，还未成人的少年心思脆弱敏感、渴求安抚很正常。

细细密密的吻从额头落至嘴角，鼬捏了捏佐助的小脸蛋想把人哄得开心些。

“没关系的，这又不是你的错，是术在作祟。”

不是的，不是术在作祟。

鼬越这样安慰，佐助越觉得无地自容，被触碰过的每一个地方都像点了火，烧灼着内心。也许哥哥所做的一切都仅仅是安抚一个欲求不满的弟弟而已，佐助这样想着在男人的臂弯里侧了侧身。

鼬微微低头，在裸露的肩膀上嘬了个印子。

“其实我现在倒是希望猫婆婆的术不要那么快消失。”

佐助依旧侧着脸没有转头，但一双猫耳却立了起来。右手摸上猫儿的后颈捏了捏，又一路向下顺着微弓的脊梁轻轻滑向尾骨，所过之处无一不带起一片瘙痒感。

“哥哥…”

佐助浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，还未完全长开的双手堪堪扒住鼬撑在他面前的左臂。鼻尖和双唇也贴了上去，蹭着内腕透出青色血管的薄皮，甜腻的调子顺着静脉回流到鼬的心房。

抚在臀肉上的手随着心脏的收缩狠狠捏了一把，色欲顺着动脉迸开，冲得鼬头脑发热。

“有时候我都在想你是不是只把我当做哥哥，这七年你看上去好像对我完全没有需求。”

鼬直起身跪立在床上，一手揽住佐助的腰腹，一手揪住尾巴猛地把人捞进怀里。前胸贴后背，挺立的阴茎抵在股缝。

佐助不安的扭动了一下，兄长突如其来的热情让他又心慌又期翼。双手被钳在身后，身体稍稍前倾找不到重心，全凭背后的人掌控。

“原谅我，佐助，我实在忍不住了。”

食髓知味的后穴感到贴合的硬物一开一合，鼬腾出一只手扒开臀瓣直接全根没入。不久前才经历过性事穴口温软敏感，没有一丝阻碍。

“啊——！哥哥——！”

毫无征兆的贯穿简直要把魂都顶飞了，狠厉的干操让佐助觉得自己随时都有可能摔到床上，被箍在身后的手不由无措的摸索起空气想找个依靠。

鼬把手掌探到佐助颈前，不松不紧的掐住喉咙。一前一后的束缚反倒让佐助像找到了主心骨一样，只管全心全意的感受体内巨物的侵犯。

“对不起，佐助，对不起，原谅我…”

身体早就熟透多年，精神上的反应却和少年的外表一样青涩。鼬阴暗的幻想着可以永远停留在此时此刻，把这样的佐助囚禁起来哪也不许去。一旦药效散尽、术式破解，爱人又会回到成熟稳重的模样，还要为了村子四处奔波。

七年前所谓的心意相通也是他告白，佐助接受。也许佐助根本没有把他当做过爱人，只不过是没能找到其他更适合在一起生活的人而已。或许也掺杂了对当年之事的悔恨与愧疚，不然佐助为什么从来没有主动过？

这七年他真的，真的快被这些想法，还有规律且节制的性事逼疯了！

佐助乱晃着脑袋，猫耳不时耸动，被鼬顶的浑身爽利连句“哥哥”都挤不出。只能张着水红的双唇哭哭啼啼，口水顺着嘴角滑到掐住喉咙的大手上，挺动带来的微风在微微干涸的水渍上撩起丝丝凉意。

“不…不行了…”  
佐助终于呻吟出几个破碎的音节。

不比在浴室时的温柔缱绻，这次的交合简直是狂风暴雨，鼬没有一次放过甬道内最敏感的地带。后穴狠狠绞住驰骋的肉杖，佐助哆哆嗦嗦的射出一股股白浊，在床单上溅了一片。

“抱歉，佐助，再忍耐一会儿，抱歉…”

掐在喉咙的手蹭着白嫩的皮肤转了半圈摁在后颈，鼬亲了亲充血的耳廓，然后用可以称得上是粗暴的动作将佐助的头颈压到床面上。

腰臀高高翘起，脸颊却因为趴服的姿势刚好蹭到自己射出的精液，粘腻的触感让心中更加羞耻。双手依旧被死死钳在背后，佐助精疲力尽，猫尾软趴趴的搭在鼬的肩膀上，只有被顶到某处时才无力的扫动一下。

身体被撞的一晃一晃，佐助双眼无神的望着床对面的衣柜，脸颊在床单上磨得有些发红。湿滑的肉壁夹得阴茎越操越凶，鼬终于放开掌中的双腕，攥着尾根狠扯了两下将精华悉数灌入紧致的温柔乡。

鼬将佐助翻了个身，看到小脸上粘着的白浊时才反应过来自己刚才都干了什么。

真是色欲熏心，鼬觉得自己委实过分了些。

“佐助…对不起…”  
鼬把佐助往干净的床里抱了抱，拉上被子，自己也侧身躺下。

脸上的异物被手指轻轻擦拭干净，佐助寻着气味蹭了蹭没有答话。浑身又舒爽又疲累，低沉温厚的嗓音渐渐拉远消失在黑暗之中。

翌日清早鼬早早的就醒了，蹑手蹑脚的下了床开始收拾一片狼藉的浴室。收到昨日那件黑色长袍时他杵在原地呆看了会儿，最后把长袍塞进了垃圾桶。等打扫干净一切已经九点，佐助还没有醒。

鼬走进厨房围上围裙想做个早餐，打开冰箱后却发现里面除了几颗鸡蛋空空如也，只好把围裙又扯下。突然，脑子里闪过什么，鼬对着围裙笑了一下。

“佐助，家里没菜了，我出去一趟，你好好在家休息。”  
鼬轻手轻脚地摸回卧室，温声嘱咐着。

睡梦中佐助听到有熟悉好听的声音在耳边嗡嗡作响，却反应不过来对方在说什么。倦意浓重，眼睛根本睁不开，佐助哼唧了两声只想继续睡觉。

鼬估摸着蜷成一团的猫儿根本没听进去，在床头柜上留了个纸条。

佐助醒来后发现卧室空无一人，只有自己躺在床上。床单皱皱巴巴的，他摸了摸，蓦得整个小脸都腾起热气。懒洋洋的朝床边滚了两圈，发现床头柜上放了张纸条：  
我去买菜，在家等我。

一只手摸起闹钟，已经九点半了。

佐助攥着纸条躺在凌乱、满是情欲痕迹的床上，门窗都被鼬关上，窗帘也拉的严严实实。还未至正午的光线本就不强，又被厚重的窗帘挡去七七八八，整个房间昏暗幽闭，就像一个密室。

喉咙滚动，佐助吞了口口水，鼻间还能嗅到昨夜激情过后的味道，心底最难以启齿的想法正在生根发芽。

记忆中原本只有修炼、复仇和鼬，可昨晚却被告知自己丢失了记忆。现在他什么都不用干，什么也不用想。不用修炼，不用复仇，闲下来的脑子里除了鼬只有鼬。鼬的面容，鼬的声音，鼬的身体，鼬的温情，鼬的粗暴，还有与鼬的性事。

自己躺在这个幽暗密闭的空间里就好像被鼬囚禁了一样，成为禁脔，等待着特定的人投喂、逗弄、爱抚。

佐助自诩是个心高气傲的人，如同翱翔于晴空的雄鹰。此时此刻却甘愿自断双翅，主动被豢养在金丝笼中。以他的性格这些明明是最不能容忍的行为，但一想到对方是鼬就克制不住的兴奋、期待、甚至有些成瘾。

这让他想起小时候，每天都守在家中盼着兄长执行完任务回家，然后陪他缠闹玩乐，那是他心底深处最期盼却也是最羞于启齿的生活。

夜里鼬说未来的自己对他完全没有需求，怎么可能！

自己的想法自己最清楚，佐助百分百肯定未来的他肯定和现在的他一样，只是不敢把心底的想法说出口并付诸行动而已。

佐助拉了拉被子盖过鼻尖。猫化后的嗅觉更灵敏，同塌而眠过得被褥沾满了鼬的气味，脑中不断闪过夜里的画面。

哥哥实在是…实在是太棒了！

一想到这里脸颊又开始发烫，下身变得半硬。佐助幻想着鼬，手悄悄探到身下…

鼬提着菜兜关上家门，废弃的宇智波族地即使在白日也安静非常。把菜放入冰箱，鼬踩上楼梯想去卧室换上居家服，然而蹬到一半忽然顿住。

二楼传来隐隐约约的声响，绵长、带着娇意，是在做特殊的事情时才会听到的婉转。

木板发出踩踏的嘎吱声，鼬继续一步步蹬进。手握上门把稍稍用力，门与门框分开的缝隙将屋内的声音透了个彻彻底底。

少年躺在床上仰着脖颈，被子被踹得只盖住了臀腹以上，不着寸缕的双腿完全暴露在空气中。被子盖住口鼻，下面有什么在不断耸动。

鼬不动声色的敞开卧室门，看着少年兀自沉浸在欢乐的世界。

咿咿呀呀中少年忽然呻吟出几个字：  
“哥哥…给我…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 语言调教  
> 女装

手指动了动，门口又凭空多出一个鼬。影分身将门关上只留了本体与佐助在房间里。

“你想要什么？”

嘈嘈切切的呻吟并不放肆，这让鼬的声音显得格外清晰。佐助猛地顿住，脸色霎时惨白。

自己所有的欲望、心思、丑态都被哥哥看了个彻彻底底。

佐助急忙坐起，被子因由重力蹭着乳首团落到腰腹，他赶紧抓起被角挡到胸前。鼬面无表情，像戴了张冷冰冰的面具。佐助见了又恐慌又难堪，垂下眼帘想要掩饰覆在黑瞳上的雾气。

卧室陷入死寂，放置在床头柜上的闹钟滴滴答答，指针跳动的声音格外刺耳。

“不要让我问第二遍。”  
“我…”

佐助不明白为什么鼬会冷若冰霜，夜里的表现明明是对自己有欲望的。所以果然只喜欢那个单纯羞涩的自己么？现在耽于色欲的样子一定不堪入目。

鼬转身摁上门把手，没有半分拖泥带水。

“我想要你…”

小声而急切，弟弟的声音清晰的传入耳中。鼬转过身审视着衣不蔽体的猫儿，青涩、慌张、焦虑，是拷问的良机。

“你想要我什么？”

答，最后一层心防就会被彻底撕碎；不答，鼬现在就会离开。

尖锐的问题如同带着刺泡了药的长鞭，一字一字的抽打在佐助薄薄的脸皮上。羞耻心随着眼泪流出，一切都完了。

“想让你上我。”

“怎样？”  
“怎样都可以。”

“怎样都可以？”  
鼬嗤笑一声。

“次数？”  
“任意。”

攥着被子的手如同抖筛，眼泪越涌越凶。

“时间？”  
“任意。”

垂下的眼帘轻颤了几下，眉头渐渐舒展。

“地点？”  
“任意。”

佐助抬头望向鼬，眼神空洞。

“可我怎么知道你的想法是什么？”

四目相对，一个面无表情，一个神情麻木。密闭的卧室透不进一丝凉气，温度越升越高。

“我会说。”  
“我看不到你的诚意。”

握在胸前的手垂下，纤瘦有力的身体一览无余。

“躺下。”

佐助仰躺到床上，双腿蜷起大开。鼬踱步到床边弯下身，手撑在佐助两侧。

“继续你刚才做的事。”

挺立的性器再次被触碰，佐助凝望着狭长微挑的双目缓缓撸动。

“哥哥…”  
难耐的呻吟声流出喉咙。

“叫我做什么？”  
“我不喜欢你这样的表情…”  
“那你喜欢我怎样的表情？”

堆积的快感和兄长低沉丝滑的嗓音流变全身，佐助扬起脖颈吞咽了口口水。

“昨晚那样。”

鼬的面具终于崩碎，指间玩弄起轻晃的猫尾。

“哥哥…你会厌弃这样的我么…”  
“怎样的你？”  
“淫荡…饥渴…欲求不满…”

鼬将手覆在佐助握住性器的手上，五指微微用力带着堕落的少年渐渐攀上高峰。指腹滑过铃口，指尖蹭过沟壑，快感如同一团火球堆在囊袋中越来越胀、越来越膨。突然，五指猛地一箍，白色的浊液溅满鼬的衣摆。

“哥哥——！”

鼬吻了吻冒出细汗的额头，缓缓吐出四个字：  
“求之不得。”

折在黑发中的猫耳猛地竖起，无神的大眼睛也汇起往日的光芒。小脸粉扑扑的，也不知道是因为性事还是因为鼬的答案。

“真的？”  
“真的。”

咕噜噜——

小脸从粉扑扑变成红彤彤。鼬勾起一个微笑，轻轻搔刮了一下猫耳直起身。

“我换个衣服，然后下楼吃饭。”  
鼬打开衣柜，挑了一套通体黑色的和式浴衣。

“哥哥…我没衣服穿了…”  
“还害羞？”

佐助垂下眼帘点了点头。

“现在大多数衣服你都穿不了，我给你买了一套能穿的。现在就先这样，去楼下再给你。”

鼬走到床边将人拦腰抱起，佐助勾着兄长的脖子把脸也埋了过去，活像一只小鸵鸟。

影分身已经消失，只留下一桌佳肴。鼬把佐助放到沙发上，拿起旁边的袋子掏出一件白色衣服递了过去。

佐助抖开一看，差点没把自己的舌头给咬了。

那是一件白色的传统服饰，振袖和衣摆上还用银线绣了些暗纹。兜帽连着襟领，背后被挖去一大块布料。腰带是假腰带，被缝合在衣服上。左侧的腰带还有一个大大的白色蝴蝶结，里面藏了子扣，右侧上缝着母扣。

总之和服不是和服，浴衣不是浴衣，不伦不类，蝴蝶结…还在前面！

佐助翻开挂在后领上的商标牌，上面写着几个让他头晕眼花的字：  
[花魁风白无垢]

“宇智波鼬！”

佐助羞愤的抬起头，看见鼬一脸理所当然。

“买菜的时候路过门店碰巧看到就买来了，只有露背装才不妨碍尾巴，我也没办法。你放心，那个店员只知道有人买走了这件衣服，但不会记得是谁。而且这个帽子挺大的，刚好能挡到些后背，露出来的并不多。”

鼬解释的头头是道，怎么听怎么像只是为了害羞的弟弟考虑。佐助被说的昏头转向、哑口无言。衣服就这一件，就算再奇怪蔽体还是要蔽的，最后只好认栽。

兜帽挂在后颈上盖去小半后背，裙腰堪堪遮住股缝刚好在尾巴下面，白皙的手腕从振袖中磨磨蹭蹭的伸出。鼬见佐助有所动作赶紧上前，攥起腰带勒了勒摁下摁扣。

双手将兜帽盖在猫耳上，又一路向下滑到后腰轻轻环住，鼬亲了一下佐助的额头。

“佐助终于是我的新娘子了。”

一黑一白两道人影立在客厅中良久未言。

“我要吃饭！”

最后是穿白衣的人先打破了平静，挣开黑衣男人的臂膀一把掀下兜帽，蹬蹬蹬走到饭桌前坐下。

佐助拿起筷子埋头扒饭，直到吃完都没看鼬一眼。

“我吃饱了！”

椅子被顶开划出刺啦一声。佐助撂下饭碗，揪起裙子赤裸着双足就往二楼跑。鼬叹了口气，被迫留在厨房刷碗。

白衣少年一进卧室就扑到床上，捂着脸滚了两圈。

——佐助终于是我的新娘子了。

佐助突然想起小时候有一次他抱着鼬说“我要当哥哥的新娘子”。

小腿翘起兴奋地乱蹬，猫耳一耸一耸，尾巴也愉悦的摆来摆去，鼬返回卧室后看到的就是这一幕。

无声无息的靠近床边，双手猛地握住光洁的脚腕稍稍用力把猫儿翻了个身。

“什么事？这么开心？”

全部表情瞬间尴尬的卡在脸上，佐助眼睛都不知道该往哪儿看。

“哥哥，我们结过婚吗？”

鼬愣了一下。  
“没有。”

“为什么？”  
“刚在一起时我有暗示过，但你好像并不感兴趣。”  
“怎么会？你怎么说的？”  
“那天是鹿丸和手鞠的婚礼，我问你想不想也要一场婚礼，你说两个男人像什么样子。”

佐助一听就明白了，这明显是自己在害羞，其实想要的不得了，可偏偏哥哥这种性格不会多问半句。

“那你当时怎么想的？”  
“其实知道我们关系的人也就一小部分，我以为你不想公开只想地下恋情。不过地下恋情也没什么，毕竟两个男人还是亲生兄弟已经够离经叛道的了。”

鼬的语气中透出多多少少的失落，佐助不由想起昨夜鼬说过的话。  
“哥哥，你觉得我对你到底是什么感情？你要我拿出我的诚意，你也应该拿出你的诚意。”

鼬苦笑了一下，看来会拷问的不只是他一人。

“你将我复活时险些丢了性命，我不知道你这样做到底是出于什么感情。是爱、还是愧疚、或者是悔恨，也许都有，我拿捏不准也就不敢坦白心意。  
突然有一天你开始不理我了，我很害怕，以为你是察觉到了我不该有的感情被你讨厌了。一周的冷战，在生前根本不算什么，但复活后我真的无法容忍。所以我就向你告白了，你欣然接受，后来告诉我是因为一周前我回家时不知道从哪儿沾了个口红印子。我现在在警务部工作，那里人多且杂，也许就是在工作时不小心弄上的也说不定。  
我本以为心意相通后一切都会转好，没想到一年又一年过去了，你一直对我是不远不近的态度。除去在床上你我几乎还是兄弟的距离，即使刚做过你也会有条不紊的清理，然后入睡。  
我根本控制不住自己的想法，也许你是因为当年的事所以一直在迁就我。你不知道昨天你那样说我有多高兴，佐助，我真的很怕失去你。”

“有多怕？”  
“也许你并不想听。”  
“诚意。”

温柔的目光褪去，眼中渐渐凝起一道狠绝。  
“把你囚禁，每天谁也看不到，只能见到我。你没有收入，也没有独立的条件，只能在我身边，依赖我过活。”

佐助抬头吻了吻鼬的双唇，眼中满是无所谓。  
“好啊。”

“你说什么？”

“我说好啊。如果没有你的话我一定会在外漂泊，我没办法静下来，更没有什么人什么事能够牵绊住我。假如有人跟我说了刚才那段话，我一定会杀了他。  
但是哥哥不同，你说的那些我都愿意！就像小时候一样，你外出执行任务，我就在家等着你。你记不记得小时候我说要做你的新娘子？当时我什么都不懂，只想跟你永远生活在一起。现在依旧，不过我不仅想和你生活在一起，还想和你做爱，成为你真正的新娘子。”

佐助翻身把鼬压在身下，抽开绑在黑色浴衣上的腰带。

“一个男孩儿说出这种话，你会不会觉得我很变态？当然，你不许觉得我变态。我本来可以克制自己，是你把我变成现在这个样子的，就在几个小时之前。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 口交  
> 插科打诨

腰带被佐助抛到空中随着气流软软绵绵的飘落到地上，黑色浴衣的边沿蹭着鼬白皙的胸膛一寸寸敞开。

“当然不会。”

鼬一把抓住抬在半空的手拉到嘴边，舌头沿着内腕筋骨勾勒出的沟壑轻轻舔了一下。佐助伸出食指封住男人的唇舌，随即指腹顺着下唇、下颚滑至咽喉、锁骨。

他的哥哥实在是太完美了。

鼬将十指插入短翘的黑发中，时不时揉捏一下温软毛绒的猫耳。

佐助将嘴唇贴上鼬的胸膛，跟着手指一路向下亲吻来到小腹。舌尖绕着肚脐打了一圈转，再沿着脐下的线继续舔舐。

鼬的手忽然顿了一下，掌心在佐助的脸颊上抚了抚，继而用拇指和食指钳住略显消瘦的下颚将小脸儿从自己身上抬起。

“佐助，你不用这样。”  
他的弟弟不用这样讨好他。

佐助却垂着眼帘视线直直锁在兄长已经勃起的性器上，把下巴上的手指一根根掰开。他低下头在另一个头上亲吻了一下，这才吊起眼皮看向鼬。

“可是我很喜欢。”

十指扣住十指，红眸对视红眸，佐助将目光锁在鼬的脸上，探出舌尖伸进铃口的凹陷勾了一下。

“佐助——！”  
“舒服吗？”

三个字明明是一个问句，佐助的眼神中却带着笃定。

鼬看着猫儿勾起的嘴角，眼尾不由发红。他怎么也没想到一向内敛的弟弟卸下所有羞耻心后会变得如此大胆，刚才那一下简直把他后腰里骨髓都要勾了去。

佐助见鼬不搭话低下头张开红润的双唇将龟头包住，舌头抵住下面的沟壑轻扫，又将整根性器慢慢吞入，再嘬着腮离开。

卧室里发出啵的一声，鼬觉得自己脑中的弦也跟着狠弹了一下，余震像涟漪般绕着他一圈圈扩散停不下来。

“舒服吗？”  
一张一合的红唇贴着性器再次吐出这三个字，呼出的鼻息打在铃口上温热飘忽。

“舒服。”

话音未落佐助就又整根吞入，喉头滚动了几下甚至深入到一个可怕的深度。咕噜噜的声音从嗓子透出，也不知道是佐助感到不适，还是猫儿感到舒适。

眼角因食管受到压迫被逼出几滴眼泪，呼吸间全是鼬的味道。起初佐助还觉得不适，但随着时轻时重的挺动渐渐迷失在鼬掀起的海洋中。

“佐助，再深一点。”

紧致温软的咽喉随着吞咽的动作按摩挤压着性器，鼬只觉得头皮发麻，整个人都如同被佐助拆吃入腹，连同理智和疼惜一起。修长的十指松开小手，不知不觉插入翘立的黑发中，微微用力箍住那人的后脑让脸埋的更深。

快感越积越多全部蛰伏在囊袋中，就在佐助再次滚动颈部的腔道时鼬猛地捧住佐助的脸将人推离。

泉涌般的精液喷溅在脸上，佐助闭着眼睛吞咽了几口，即使鼬将他推离还是有一些射在了口腔中。

白浊有几滴挂在猫耳尖尖，更多的黏在额前的碎发和脸颊上，顺着漂亮的弧线向下滑落，鼬赶紧起身用手擦拭了一下。

“佐助，抱歉…”

佐助握住兄长手腕睁开双眼，伸出舌头舔了一圈嘴唇，又有几滴被勾进嘴里吞入腹中。

“哥哥真好吃。”

五个字让鼬的脑中炸开一朵巨大的烟花，不禁狠狠将人拽起拉进怀里堵住那张让自己舒爽非常的嘴。佐助的口腔中全是自己的味道，一想到这里鼬几乎无法自持，手掌顺着曝于衣外的脊梁滑至猫尾轻轻揉捏。

佐助推了推鼬的肩膀，尾骨处的刺激令整个后背都串遍酸麻。鼬又贴着嘴角将白浊一点一点吻净，刚刚还大胆妄为的佐助却因为兄长的体贴偏了偏视线，耳根布满害羞的薄粉。

“我都被你吃了还害羞？”

“我没有！”  
佐助转回视线满眼嗔怒。

“好好好，没有没有。”  
鼬翻了个身把人推到床上。

佐助刚好瞥见床单上的污渍，在夜里被自己弄脏的污渍。可怜的床单不仅如此还变得皱皱巴巴，惨目忍睹，他赶紧一把推开鼬坐起身。

“怎么了？”  
“宇智波鼬！你现在脑子里除了乌七八糟的东西就没点别的东西吗！”  
“别的？我除了你还能关注什么别的东西？”

佐助被鼬难得的情话搞得小脸通红，说话都差点咬了舌头。  
“难道我们今天晚上还要睡在这张床单上吗？”

鼬这才反应过来佐助一直在羞恼什么，不由戳了一下对方的额头。

“我这就去洗。”  
“你快去！”

佐助推了推鼬的肩膀，然后一骨碌滚下床跑到衣柜前翻找起干净的床单。

鼬见状暗暗叹了口气，也不知道今天这只小猫什么时候才能被自己吃进嘴。

等把手头的活干完已经是下午四点，佐助窝在室内的沙发上，鼬正在外面晾床单。

在记忆中他前几天还在四处寻仇，等真的寻到鼬又一刻都没有停歇。此时此刻精神闲下来、身体也闲下来反倒有点待不住了。佐助拉开大门走进前庭从背后紧紧环住鼬，猫耳是不耐烦地耸动。

“怎么出来了？”  
“哥哥，我闷。”

鼬转了个身把人搂进怀里。佐助因为中术缩了一头，他又因为重生长了一头，一双竖起猫耳刚好蹭在他的下巴，有些发痒。

“带你出去走走？”  
“可是我现在这样怎么出去？”  
“就在族地里转转，没人会来的。你想吃鱼么？”

鼬边问边撸了一把猫尾，另一只手漫不经心的揉捏着猫儿的后颈肉。

“我又不是真的是猫！”

佐助懒洋洋爬在鼬怀里，浑身上下都被鼬抚慰得舒坦至极。

其实也许自己还是受了兽化术的影响？听到鼬提到那个字眼确实有些馋，明明原本也不是很爱吃鱼的。

“那佐助就当是我想吃了吧。”

只听嘭的一声，佐助还没见到鼬解印就看到一个影分身凭空出现，然后身子一轻就被鼬横抱起来。

“你要干什么？”  
“去南贺川抓鱼。”  
“那影分身呢？”  
“他去拿调料。”  
“我自己会走路。”  
“我想抱着你。”  
“我一个大男人被抱着像什么样子！”  
“大男人？”

鼬一垫脚朝南贺川的方向窜去，一边赶路一边闷笑。

“你在笑什么？”  
“你现在的记忆还停留在未成年。”  
“那也不像话！”

气流飞速略过，将白无垢的振袖卷出一道道白浪。天已斜阳，繁茂的树林更是将光线几乎悉数遮尽，黄昏微光映的这道白浪更加显眼。

“怎么不像话？你还穿着婚服呢，当然不能让夫人受累。”  
“这也能叫婚服？！我是迫不得已才穿的！”

行至河边，鼬将人抱放在一块巨石上弯下身亲了一口，只笑看着佐助不说话。

“你怎么又笑？我说错什么了？难道你就想让我穿着这种破衣服跟你结婚？！”

鼬听了敛起嬉皮，目不转睛的盯住佐助，其中是不容忽视的不苟言笑。  
“佐助，等你身上的术全部解除后我们就结婚吧。”

佐助低下头露出白藕般的脖颈，面上羞涩心里却是欣喜。  
“那我要自己挑婚服。”

鼬挑了挑眉。  
“当然，夫人说什么就是什么。”

“宇智波鼬！你又开始胡说八道！”

佐助真是不明白了，向来一板一眼到接近古板的兄长怎么如今这么嘴瓢？

“可是你刚才也没拒绝我啊，夫、人。”  
“我…”

佐助张口结舌，何着刚才鼬是在笑这个？算好了在这儿等着他呢？

“嗯？”  
“懒得理你，油嘴滑舌。”

佐助撑着巨石从上面跳下，绕过鼬没进溪流中。振袖漂浮在水面上，浸湿的衣料紧贴身体，映着波纹像一尾纯白的鱼。

鼬也跟了过去，拽着猫尾将人扥到怀里低下头啃咬起同样白皙的脖颈。

“你还抓不抓鱼了？”  
“夫人就是我要抓的鱼。”

手指勾上蝴蝶结，稍稍使力就听到摁扣发出一声细响，鼬贴着胯骨摸索到臀后挤了根手指进去。

“哥哥…”

自从与鼬重逢后几乎片刻得不到休息的身体敏感非常，哪怕是最简单的抚摸也会带起情潮。曾经的扭捏也因为今早一事再也不剩半分，佐助扯着鼬的另一只手抚向自己的性器，寻着快感在带着薄茧的手掌中磨蹭。

鼬打量着怀里的人，只觉得这尾小鱼滑腻的不行。明明随时可以溜走却偏偏使劲往他掌中钻，令人心动不已。

鼬咬了一下佐助的耳垂。  
“真想现在就吃了你。”

佐助借着浮力把腿攀上鼬的腰。后穴已渐渐湿滑又是在河水里，他拨开鼬的浴衣握住已经硬挺的性器寻找起位置，想要自顾自的快活。

手腕被握住，佐助一脸不解。  
“哥哥…我想要…而且你都硬了…为什么不行？”

“人还没到齐。”  
“什么？”

影分身兜着瓶瓶罐罐来到河边，一眼就看见河里交缠在一起的两人，脸色黑成锅底。  
“本体，你中午前答应我的事已经忘了吗？”

鼬在佐助的肩上又嘬了一口，回过头。  
“没忘，等你呢。”


End file.
